Problemas Matemáticos
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Kurt tiene un maestro sustituto que es increíble. No puede evitar tener un "crush" con él y finge no entender la materia para optar a clases de reforzamiento, que coincidentemente las imparte su maestro suplente, el Sr. Anderson.
1. 01

**01.**

* * *

El reloj del salón de clases indicaba que su maestra llevaba quince minutos de retraso, y Kurt no podía sentirse más inquieto ante la posibilidad de que los rumores fueran ciertos. Su profesora de matemáticas, la señorita Jackson era una de sus docentes favoritas, por la forma tan sencilla que empleaba al explicar cada ejercicio, haciendo aquella materia una de las que Kurt más le gustaba.

\- Te dije que no vendría – le susurró su amiga Rachel, relajándose en su asiento al lado de él – Aquel virus la mandó directo al hospital… Y probablemente hoy no tengamos clases… ¿No es genial? – la chica sonrió divertida, metiendo su cuaderno de regreso a su bolso.

\- ¡Rachel! – la riñó el chico - ¿Cómo puedes alegrarte de la desgracia ajena? – negó con la cabeza, reprobatoriamente.

\- No estoy feliz porque la señorita Jackson esté enferma… ¡Dios, no! – se escandalizó la muchacha – Sólo celebraba el hecho de no pasarme dos horas haciendo ecuaciones y logaritmos.

Kurt le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo y guardó silencio. Si no tendrían clases, en cualquier momento vendría alguien a avisarles. Garabateó distraídamente en su cuaderno, dibujando flores y estrellas, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba al salón a la carrera.

Alzó la vista, esperando ver al director, el señor Figgins, o a su secretaria, para informar la ausencia de la maestra; sin embargo, sus ojos quedaron atrapados en la perfecta imagen frente a él. Un joven, y muy apuesto hombre, con anteojos de marco negro y un maletín de cuero en su mano, estaba acomodándose en el escritorio del maestro. Tomó un marcador y con una exquisita caligrafía, escribió "Sr. Anderson" en la blanca pizarra.

\- Buenos días, alumnos – comenzó a decir y Kurt sintió que un coro de ángeles estaba resonando por el aula. No sólo se veía perfecto físicamente, sino que se oía como perfección pura también – Disculpen el retraso, pero tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente – Kurt apoyó su cabeza sobre su palma, posando el codo en su pupitre para mantenerla en alto y tener una mejor vista – Como han oído, la señorita Jackson se encuentra en el hospital por tiempo indefinido… Por lo que yo… Seré su maestro, el tiempo que ella tarde en regresar – el chico casi brincó de su asiento para celebrar aquella noticia – Soy el señor Anderson – indicó con su dedo índice la pizarra – Algunos ya me conocen del taller de reforzamiento matemático, del que me hice cargo este año… - El chico entendió entonces por qué no había visto al hombre jamás – Espero que nos llevemos muy bien… Porque, créanme que no querrán tenerme de enemigo – le guiñó un ojo a todo el salón y Kurt creyó que se desmayaría – De acuerdo, vamos a ver la asistencia.

El hombre se sentó frente al escritorio y acomodó unos papeles, antes de comenzar a nombrar a cada uno por su apellido. Kurt Hummel, a sus 17 años, estaba seguro que acababa de experimentar su primer "flechazo" y no podía evitarlo, considerando el monumento de profesor que tenía ante él; cabello negro, ligeramente ondulado, ojos claros con largas pestañas, casi podía asegurar que eran color avellana… Unos hermosos labios, y extrañas cejas pobladas y triangulares. Era algo que jamás el adolescente había visto en su vida. Además de la adorable forma de vestir de su maestro, que le restaba años de encima; camisa a cuadros, corbata de moño, chaleco sin mangas. Sus pantalones mostrando parte de sus tobillos y…

\- ¿Hummel? – dijo el hombre, pero Kurt estaba tan absorto analizándolo, que no podía oírle. Rachel a su lado lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Kurt Hummel?

\- ¡Kurt! – fue codeado con poca delicadeza por su amiga, despertando de golpe de su ensoñación, ruborizándose furiosamente por ser tan despistado.

\- ¡Kurt Hummel! – dijo por última vez el señor Anderson, escrutando el salón con la mirada.

\- ¡Aquí! – chilló el muchacho, elevando su voz una octava, causando algunas risitas a su alrededor – Yo… Soy yo – se ganó un ceño fruncido de su maestro, y luego se encogió en su lugar, avergonzado.

\- ¿Dónde tenías la cabeza, eh? – le increpó la muchacha, acomodando su flequillo castaño.

\- En ninguna parte, sólo… Me distraje y ya – se salió por la tangente.

\- Hey, no soy ciega Kurt – advirtió ella – Te vi – le acusó, causando que su rubor aumentara de intensidad – Estabas mirando al señor Anderson.

\- ¿Qué? – soltó en una aguda exclamación - ¡Claro que no!

\- Vamos, no me mientas… - la chica lo picó con un dedo en las costillas, riendo con complicidad – El tipo está para comérselo.

\- Santo cielo, Rachel… ¿Quieres callarte? – el chico se removió incómodo en su asiento, lanzando furtivas miradas al frente, intentando no alimentar las sospechas de su amiga.

El señor Anderson finalizó el registro de asistencia y comenzó su clase, explicando las actividades que realizarían, escribiendo en el pizarrón, sin embargo, Kurt no podía entender nada porque el hombre lo distraía demasiado con la forma en que movía sus labios y el pestañeo de sus ojos. Era imposible para el chico captar algo del complejo problema matemático que su maestro desarrollaba frente a la clase.

\- Señor Hummel, al frente – demandó el profesor y Kurt no se movió, hasta que sintió a su amiga sacudirle el brazo.

\- ¿Uh? – miró confundido a Rachel, quien, con un gesto de cabeza, le indicó que volteara a ver adelante - ¿Qué?

\- Venga aquí – dijo el maestro, señalando la pizarra.

\- Y-yo… O-okay – tartamudeó, levantándose torpemente de su asiento. Caminó como si cargara el peso del mundo, sonrojándose al acercarse al señor Anderson, recibiendo el marcador que éste le ofrecía.

\- Desarrolle el ejercicio – indicó, y Kurt se maldijo a sí mismo por no estar prestando atención a la clase. Realmente intentó concentrarse en los números que tenía frente a él; pero el perfume de su profesor inundaba su nariz, haciéndolo enloquecer, y el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca que si estiraba su mano podía tocarlo, no ayudaba… No supo cuánto tiempo pasó imaginándose junto a su maestro, hasta que éste se aproximó a él nuevamente – No deberías estar en clase de matemática avanzada, si no puedes realizar un ejercicio tan básico… ¿Te sientes bien? – consultó al ver al muchacho completamente ruborizado. Frunció el ceño en confusión y puso el dorso de su mano sobre la frente del menor, haciendo que todos los puntos nerviosos del chico se activaran.

\- S-s-si… - balbuceó, sintiendo que el cualquier momento caería al suelo.

\- De acuerdo… - el hombre apartó su mano y recibió el marcador de vuelta – Regresa a tu lugar.

Kurt caminó como si flotara sobre una nube, sentándose con un suspiro que Rachel no pudo ignorar, alzándole una ceja en interrogación.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Kurt? – susurró ella – Has hecho ese ejercicio cientos de veces…

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico distraído.

\- ¡Kurt! – se molestó la muchacha - ¿Estás enfermo o algo?

\- Yo… estoy perfectamente – respondió él en un suspiro, con una creciente sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Has perdido la cabeza – comentó Rachel, volviendo su atención a la clase.

Cuando el timbre resonó, indicando el inicio del receso, Kurt y Rachel guardaron sus cosas rápidamente para salir del salón.

\- Am… Hummel – la voz del señor Anderson lo descolocó, haciéndolo voltear en media fracción de segundo - ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo.

\- O-o-okay - tartamudeó, y al parecer esa era la única forma en que podía hablarle a su maestro.

Rachel le hizo un gesto, abriendo sus ojos cafés con exageración, a lo que Kurt respondió con una negativa de su cabeza.

El aula de desocupó rápidamente, y el chico anduvo con pies de plomo hasta la mesa del maestro. Se sentó frente a él y acomodó su bolso sobre sus piernas, tomando una bocanada de aire con nerviosismo, aspirando el aroma varonil del hombre.

\- Kurt… ¿Por qué decidiste tomar la clase avanzada de matemáticas? – cuestionó el hombre, mirando al inquieto chico, revolver sus ojos azules de un lado a otro.

\- Y-yo… S-se veía f-fácil en un c-comienzo… - mintió, aun sin saber por qué lo hacía – Y la maestra Jackson lo hacía parecer sencillo t-todo el tiempo…

\- No voy a cuestionar las habilidades de mi colega, ni te diré que dejes la clase… - analizó, pasando una mano por su barbilla – De todos modos, el año está bastante avanzado y no sería bueno para ti… - el hombre apoyó los codos en la mesa, enlazando sus manos y aproximándose al frente, hacia Kurt - Pero, si te interesa... puedes asistir al taller de reforzamiento matemático – sugirió el mayor - Creo que te vendría bien repasar un poco, para nivelarte con tus compañeros.

\- ¿Us-usted... cree? - balbuceó. La idea de tener al adonis que le sonreía cortésmente en ese momento, por unas horas más a semana, susurrándole al oído cómo resolver un ejercicio matemático, mientras su cuerpo se apoya sobre su pupitre, le aguó el cerebro y le calentó las mejillas.

\- Kurt... - dijo con un tono de voz grave, que para el chico era increíblemente caliente - No te sientas avergonzado... Todos necesitamos un poco de ayuda, de vez en cuando - La sonrisa del hombre se amplió un poco más, mientras con una de sus grandes manos ásperas palmeó el dorso de las manos que Kurt reposaba sobre la mesa. Una electrificante sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal con solo sentirlo. Necesitaba salir de ahí, antes de que terminara cometiendo una locura, o avergonzándose aún más a sí mismo, debido a que ya estaba medio duro en sus pantalones.

\- L-lo haré... Iré a... Su clase de ref-reforzamiento - medio jadeó, pasando saliva, antes de ponerse en pie, poniendo estratégicamente su bolso delante de él - Y-yo... Yo ya me voy.

\- Si, vete... – el profesor rió, haciendo un gesto con su manos - Nos vemos mañana a las 3:30... En el aula de ciencias... – detalló.

\- Okay... – articuló Kurt, como si acabara de acceder a ser parte de algo secreto y pecaminoso. Aquello sólo lo encendió más.

Casi corrió para salir del salón en una sola pieza, mientras la incomodidad de caminar con una erección lo estaba matando; pero no planeaba detenerse hasta llegar a su carro. Estuvo tentado a perder su compostura y terminar con las fantasías de su mente ahí mismo en el parqueadero del instituto, pero los del equipo de futbol estaban cerca y lo espantaron lo suficiente para refrenar sus curiosas manos de cruzar la línea del ecuador.

En cambio, aceleró a fondo para llegar a la privacidad de su cuarto lo antes posible y tomar una extensa ducha caliente.

Estaba asombrado de sí mismo, por ser tan hormonal frente a una situación común y corriente. Tal vez, se deba a que, teniendo diecisiete años, ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso. Mucho menos ha tenido alguna experiencia del tipo sexual, por lo que su cuerpo adolescente, está lleno de curiosidad, y su increíblemente atractivo maestro suplente, no es de mucha ayuda, mirándolo con sus ojos color avellana, a través de sus espesas pestañas; sonriendo con sus perfectos dientes y los hoyuelos en las mejillas… Todo en su profesor gritaba sexo, y Kurt sólo deseaba acudir a ese llamado y sentir lo que el hombre era capaz de hacerle. Lo quería todo, y eso lo aterraba y excitaba al mismo tiempo.

Con un poco de brusquedad, se quitó la ropa y echó el seguro a la puerta de su baño, antes de encender la ducha y sumergirse bajo la lluvia artificial de agua caliente, la cual quemaba su blanquecina piel, limpiándola lentamente. Las inquietas manos de Kurt se pasearon por su cuerpo sensible y encendido en calor, recorriéndose a sí mismo, evocando la imagen de su profesor en diversas situaciones. Se imaginó al hombre tomándolo con firmeza, para besarlo contra el pizarrón, presionando su cuerpo trabajado contra el suyo, apoderándose de él y haciéndolo enloquecer. Su imaginación voló más allá, visualizándose con las manos apoyadas sobre el escritorio, desnudo y sudoroso; su profesor paseando sus callosas manos por sus piernas, lento y caliente, hasta llegar a sus muslos y más arriba…

Una de sus manos se envolvió en su palpitante erección, acariciándola con necesidad, al ritmo de sus eróticas fantasías; dejándose llevar, como si el mismísimo señor Anderson estuviera tomándolo, duro y constante, embistiéndolo contra su escritorio, sin descanso.

El chico gimió, tan excitado que no pudo contener por más tiempo su venida, eyaculando sobre su mano, gloriosamente. Soltó un jadeo gutural y se apoyó en la pared de azulejo, regularizando su agitada respiración. Era la primera vez que sentía algo así, tan carnal y primitivo. Kurt solía ser bastante reservado y pudoroso con relación al sexo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar fantasear y tocarse a sí mismo, pensando en su profesor sustituto, porque él había encendido una llama que el chico no sabía que tenía dentro; y si no lo detenía, terminaría por quemarlo completamente.

* * *

_**¿Me extrañaron? **_

_**Sé que dije que ya no subiría por esta plataforma, pero decidí hacerlo una vez que estuvieran completos. Y esta historia ya esta terminada :D**_

_**Así que disfruten!**_


	2. 02

**02.**

* * *

La siguiente vez que Kurt vio a su profesor de matemáticas, fue en el aula de ciencias, después de que sus clases habían acabado. En el salón no habían más de diez estudiantes, todos con pinta de no querer estar allí. El chico entró, caminando lentamente y se ubicó en el pupitre frente al escritorio de su maestro. Intentó mantenerse sereno, mientras él llegaba, sacando entre tanto su libreta de apuntes y un par de lápices.

Recordó porqué había caído en la burda mentira de no entender la clase, cuando su imponente profesor ingresó al salón, deslumbrándolo con su impecable sonrisa, y sus trabajados bíceps que sobresalían de la camiseta polo que traía puesta. Aunque la tarde no estaba del todo calurosa, a Kurt le dieron ganas de abanicarse con sólo verlo. Los pantalones color caqui del señor Anderson se pegaban firmemente a sus muslos y el adolescente sintió de pronto la boca seca. Era demasiado atractivo para su propio bien, o para el bien de Kurt. Casi chocó los cinco mentalmente consigo mismo por fingir su estupidez, ya que aquel espectáculo no tenía precio.

\- Buenas tardes – saludó el hombre, con su habitual cortesía – Veo que tenemos una gran asistencia hoy.

Kurt se volvió a mirar los pupitres vacíos tras de él. Si esa era una gran asistencia, no quería saber lo que sería una mala.

El señor Anderson se sumió en una extensa y detallada explicación de lo que era una ecuación que Kurt podría hacer con los ojos vendados. Sabía que era una locura perder su tiempo con un taller que no necesitaba en absoluto, sólo por mirar a su nuevo maestro, pero quién podría culparlo, cuando el sujeto estaba para comérselo con zapatos incluidos.

\- ¿Algún voluntario para resolver este ejercicio? – el hombre escrutó el salón, con ojos esperanzados - ¿Alguien? – Kurt miró hacia sus desinteresados compañeros de aula, con los pies picando por ponerse en pie - ¿Kurt? – oyó la dulce voz del profesor, diciendo su nombre, como si depositara toda su confianza en la buena voluntad del joven.

\- ¿Uh? – el chico volteó a ver al frente con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa. Él no esperaba que recordara su nombre.

\- ¿Quieres venir al frente? – el chico de pelo castaño asintió, con las mejillas comenzando a ruborizarse.

Recibió el marcador de la mano de su maestro, rozando intencionalmente los dedos con él, para tocarle con disimulo.

La ecuación frente a sus ojos era simple, al punto que podría saber el valor de "x" sin necesidad de hacer el desarrollo del ejercicio, pero como deseaba seguir viendo a su profesor en camisetas de manga corta, sonriéndole como un dios griego, debía pretender no saber.

Garabateó indeciso un par de números, borrándolos luego, poniendo su mejor cara de inocencia, sabiendo lo bien que esa expresión le salía.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – susurró, prácticamente, el señor Anderson junto a él, erizándole los bellos de la nuca al menor.

\- Es… es sólo que… no estoy muy seguro – dijo el chico, mordiendo el marcador, en un gesto que suponía ser sexi.

\- Lo que escribiste, antes de borrar… estaba bien – comentó, dándole una sonrisa para infundirle ánimos. Kurt sintió que podía besarlo ahí mismo frente a todos.

\- Okay – siseó en cambio, volviendo a borrar el desarrollo mal hecho. Reescribió los números, esta vez correctamente, pero anotó una respuesta errónea para el valor de la incógnita.

\- Hmm… - el maestro puso una mano en su barbilla y observó los garabatos de Kurt, para luego volver a mirarlo a él - ¿Estás seguro de esa respuesta? – Kurt negó lentamente, agitando sus pestañas – Revísalo nuevamente – pidió. Kurt fingió analizar la ecuación, y gesticuló como si hubiera encontrado el error, dándole una pequeña sonrisita traviesa al señor Anderson. Entonces, escribió el valor correcto de "x" – Eso es… muy bien… - lo felicitó, recibiendo el marcador de vuelta de las manos de Kurt – Este es un error muy común… – continuó hablando para el resto de la clase, por lo que al chico no le quedó más que volver a su asiento – Muchos de ustedes logran tener un buen desarrollo del ejercicio, pero erran en el resultado final, porque no prestan suficiente atención a los signos…

La clase continuó, mientras que los ojos de Kurt siguieron en todo momento los movimientos de su profesor. El chico estaba fascinado, y su mente rememoraba las fantasías de su ducha caliente del día anterior. Era consciente que debía mantener las imágenes a raya, si no deseaba tener una erección en medio de la clase de reforzamiento. Cuando finalmente, el taller acabó, el maestro se encargó de darles a cada uno un cuadernillo de ejercicios.

\- Recuerden que deben traer este cuadernillo el viernes, con las páginas 22 y 23 resueltas – informó, antes de que todos los chicos se marcharan. Kurt, deliberadamente, tardó más de lo necesario en guardar sus cosas, tirando sus lápices al suelo, fingiendo torpeza - ¿Qué te ha parecido el taller de reforzamiento, Kurt? – preguntó el señor Anderson, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, logrando que su trasero destacara aún más en su ajustada prenda.

\- Y-yo… si, ha… ha ido bien… - tartamudeó, acomodando la tira del bolso sobre su hombro, casi sin poder despegar sus ojos de la parte baja de su maestro.

\- Te dije que sería de ayuda – nuevamente, la sonrisa encantadora de su maestro, deslumbró a Kurt; haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente sin poder siquiera evitarlo.

\- Gracias, señor Anderson – murmuró, mirándolo con intensidad. El hombre abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se distrajo con la expresión intensa de Kurt.

\- Hmp… - aclaró su garganta con una tosecita, volteándose para recoger sus cosas también – Nos vemos mañana, Kurt.

El chico salió del salón con las mejillas sonrojadas y una traviesa sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro de porcelana. Volteó a ver por última vez a su querido maestro, quien, coincidentemente, también lo observaba. El profesor bajó la mirada rápidamente, y Kurt suspiró. Tal vez su tonto plan, pueda resultar, después de todo.

Los otros días, no fueron diferentes. Cuando se trataba de su clase avanzada de matemáticas, Kurt mantenía un perfil bajo, para no llamar la atención y dejar en evidencia frente a sus compañeros que lo conocían y sabían lo bueno que era en matemáticas, que estaba fingiendo. Además de que su amiga Rachel estaba todo el tiempo mirándolo como si pudiera leer su retorcida mente adolescente.

Era cuando llegaba al aula de ciencias, luego que las clases acabaran, que su teatro iniciaba realmente, pretendiendo tener dudas todo el tiempo, logrando que su maestro pasara más tiempo en su pupitre, que frente a los demás, impartiendo la clase de reforzamiento. Blaine tampoco hacía un gran esfuerzo en alejarse o conservar la distancia con el chico, pues cada vez que notaba el ceño fruncido en confusión en la cara de Kurt, se acercaba sin ser llamado, para ayudarle a resolver cualquier conflicto que pudiera tener. El castaño tardaba siempre en meter sus cosas al bolso, quedándose hasta que sólo estuviera su maestro y él, para tener una breve plática, en donde las miradas decían mucho más que las palabras. Al término de la primera semana, Kurt ya sabía que el hombre, motivo de sus fantasías, se llamaba Blaine; nombre que él se había encargado de elogiar, asegurándole a su profesor que era muy lindo y que le quedaba bien; además de haber averiguado que venía de Westerville y que rentaba un pequeño departamento cerca de la zona comercial, mientras terminaba el curso, que su color favorito era el morado y que era un gran admirador de la música orquestada y del jazz. Kurt se sentía satisfecho del gran avance que había hecho, cuando pensó que todo era una pérdida de tiempo en un principio.

La semana siguiente, Kurt asistió puntualmente al taller de reforzamiento, confirmando que él era el único yendo allí por voluntad propia. Blaine entró al salón con una pequeña caja, llena de caramelos, los cuales pretendía usar para hacer sus clases un poco más interactivas y didácticas.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos – saludó como solía hacer, depositando la caja sobre su escritorio. Los ojos curiosos de Kurt observaron el paquete con interés – Hoy tendremos una ronda de actividades… con dulces premios - El castaño se dijo a sí mismo, que su maestro era el premio mayor – Cada uno de ustedes pasara a resolver un ejercicio y por cada respuesta correcta, tendrán uno de estos – el hombre tomó uno de los caramelos rojos del interior de la caja, enseñándolo al salón.

Esa fue tal vez la clase más participativa que el señor Anderson había tenido en los tres meses que llevaba impartiendo el taller de reforzamiento. Kurt, sin embargo, no pudo evitar demostrar parte de sus habilidades, llevándose una gran cantidad de caramelos en recompensa por sus acertadas respuestas. Nuevamente el chico esperó a que el salón se vaciara.

\- Debería traer este tipo de premios más seguido, para tenerlos a todos atentos a la clase – bromeó el mayor, recogiendo un par de papeles y guardándolos en su maletín de cuero.

\- Tal vez… - Kurt sonrió, agradecido de que su tartamudeo inicial se acabara a la hora de hablar con su maestro – En lo personal, amo estos caramelos – en un gesto que no pretendía ser insinuante en absoluto, el chico desenvolvió el dulce de color rojo, llevándoselo a la boca, para luego lamer el resto de uno de sus dedos. Blaine siguió todo el movimiento de sus labios atentamente, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Kurt.

Cuando el chico percibió que tenía un pequeño efecto en su maestro, no dudó medio segundo en pasar su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior, saboreando la dulzura que el caramelo le dejó. Su maestro aclaró su garganta y forzó una sonrisa, para disimular su aturdimiento.

\- M-me quedan… me quedan algunos… si quieres – ofreció torpemente, tomando la caja y acercándose a Kurt – Sólo… no los comas todos de una vez – advirtió como si de un dentista se tratara.

\- Gracias, señor Anderson – susurró, con la voz grave, intentando sonar sexi.

\- N-no… no es nada – el hombre se rascó la nuca y terminó de recoger sus cosas – Hasta mañana, Kurt.

Esta vez, fue el profesor quien se retiró primero, dejando a un acalorado Kurt guardando caramelos en su bolso.

Las actividades con premios se habían vuelto algo recurrente para el profesor Anderson, quien había encontrado fascinante ver a Kurt comer los caramelos, con sus rosados labios humedecidos por su lengua. El hombre sabía que no podía dejar ir sus pensamientos mucho más allá, pero el chico era tan cautivador, siempre mirándolo con esos profundos ojos azules llenos de inocencia y pureza, mientras su boca decía cosas cargadas de un doble sentido que le agitaba las hormonas.

El día viernes decidió comprar una gran bolsa de paletas, de lo cual se arrepintió en cuanto vio la forma en que el castaño chico decidió comerla.

Kurt había sido el primero en ganar su merecido premio, recibiendo de las manos del señor Anderson una paleta de fresa. No esperó ni un segundo para quitarle el envoltorio, y llevarse a la boca el redondo caramelo, saboreándolo con placer, frente a la mesa del profesor, donde solía sentarse. Lamió el dulce, sacándolo de su boca y volviéndolo a meter, despreocupadamente, hasta que sus ojos ingenuos captaron la mirada de Blaine sobre él.

Blaine se maldijo a sí mismo, por la fatal idea de comprar precisamente aquellos caramelos. Nunca pensó que algo tan inocente como su alumno comiendo un caramelo, pudiera encenderlo a tal punto. Casi podía imaginarlo haciendo maravillas con esa lengua en otras circunstancias. Cuando los pantalones comenzaron a incomodarle, se vio obligado a concentrar su mirada en algo más, si no deseaba quedar totalmente expuesto como un enfermo pervertido delante de su clase.

Para prevenir cualquier oportunidad de cometer una locura, recogió sus cosas antes de darles la salida a la clase, retirándose junto con todos sus alumnos, evitando quedar a solas con Kurt y las fantasías de su cabeza.

Ciertamente llevaba demasiado tiempo solo, luego de haber terminado su última relación de casi dos años. Habían pasado casi siete meses, y como no le quedaba mucho tiempo después del trabajo, no salía a conocer gente. Tal vez ya fuera hora de hacerlo, antes de que las ganas de seguir mirando a su alumno, lo desquiciara. Pero, se le hacía tan difícil quitarse la imagen mental del chico lamiendo animadamente la redondez del caramelo, con sus ojos profundos y azules. Era tan hermoso y perfecto para Blaine, que temía estar metiéndose en algo peligroso.

-o-

Aquella semana, Kurt tampoco fue al ensayo del coro, y su amiga Rachel no pudo dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente. Ella estaba segura que algo estaba entreteniendo demasiado a su amigo y quería averiguar qué era.

\- Es la segunda vez, Kurt – insistió la morena, caminando con el castaño hacia la cafetería – Y tu jamás habías faltado a un ensayo, en estos tres años.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que tuve cosas que hacer – se excusó vagamente, sabiendo que no podía confesarle la verdad a Rachel – Eso es todo.

\- ¿Cosas que hacer? – cuestionó la chica, poniendo los brazos en jarras, con una expresión de total incredulidad pintada en el rostro - ¿Acaso estaban rematando alguna tienda de ropa exclusiva, o qué? Tú no eres así, y estoy segura de que te pasa algo.

\- Deja de imaginar cosas, Rach – la cortó el chico – Nada pasa, créeme.

\- ¿Son los chicos del equipo? ¿Se están metiendo contigo? – su voz cambió a un tono preocupado.

\- Dios, no… - se escandalizó el chico – Si algo así pasara, tú serías la primera en enterarte.

\- Tal vez… - la chica se quedó pensativa por un rato, antes de añadir – Sólo, ven a los ensayos y ya deja ese misterio que te traes.

\- Lo haré, tranquila – aseguró el chico, con tal de quitarse a su amiga de encima.

Y tal como prometió, ese viernes esperó por que el taller de reforzamiento acabara, para tener un breve momento a solas con su maestro. Éste en un principio intentó escabullirse, pero Kurt lo retuvo.

\- ¡Señor Anderson! – lo llamó, por sobre el bullicio del salón vaciándose. Lo tomó suavemente del brazo y el hombre volteó sorprendido.

\- Kurt… ¿Q-qué necesitas? – balbuceó, mirando a los demás alumnos salir del aula.

\- Yo… tengo algo que decirle – la mente hábil del mayor, voló lejos, imaginando diversos motivos para que el chico le dijera eso. Lo primero que le vino a la mente, es que se confesaría; pero luego de considerarlo demasiado temerario, para la inocente timidez característica en el chico, lo descartó.

\- Dime, ¿de qué se trata? – Blaine se esforzó en sonar normal, a pesar de las conjeturas que su cabeza no paraba de hacer.

\- Oh, es sólo que… - Kurt jugueteó distraídamente con el pañuelo atado en su pantalón – Estoy en el club Glee, y tenemos ensayo los jueves… - explicó, aliviando la maraña de pensamientos que su profesor tenía – Ya me he saltado dos ensayos por venir al taller de reforzamiento, y me preguntaba si… ¿Podía hacer una excepción conmigo, al menos los días jueves?

\- Por supuesto, Kurt… este taller sólo es obligatorio para algunos chicos – informó – Aquellos que están reprobando la clase normal de matemáticas, o quienes pertenecen a algún equipo y necesitan mantener cierto rango de calificaciones… - la sonrisa cordial volvió a su rostro, mientras observaba el alivio en los ojos de Kurt – Puedes ir tranquilo.

\- Gracias, señor Anderson – el chico se mantuvo en silencio, sólo mirándolo.

\- Me gustaría oírte cantar – soltó de improviso el maestro, encendiendo una llama en los ojos del menor – Digo, debes… debes ser muy bueno en eso – añadió, algo avergonzado el hombre.

\- Quizás… algún día… en un karaoke o algo… - sugirió el castaño, coqueto.

\- Sí, seguro – asintió Blaine, bajo el hechizo de los ojos de Kurt.

\- De acuerdo, entonces… - el chico se acercó a su profesor, con un objetivo en mente. Con movimientos vacilantes, envolvió al hombre con sus delicadas manos, en un abrazo simple. Blaine sintió que su cuerpo se crispaba por completo al contacto con su alumno. Kurt se separó, no sin antes depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de su maestro. La cabeza del profesor, terminó por estallar al sentir los suaves labios del chico sobre su piel – Nos vemos el lunes, señor Anderson – el castaño susurró las palabras, con voz baja y sugerente.

Cuando el chico se fue, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, Blaine soltó el aire que había contenido. Se sentía como un completo idiota, por permitir que un adolescente tuviera ese efecto en él, como si el profesor fuera un chiquillo virgen. Se miró el bulto en los pantalones y maldijo nuevamente. Necesitaría una ducha fría.

Kurt llegó a su casa y a la carrera se encerró en su cuarto, como había hecho varias veces, desde que estaba yendo al taller de reforzamiento; puso el seguro a la puerta y se deshizo de sus pantalones. Con su mano ansiosa, envolvió la longitud de su miembro y se acarició a si mismo con avidez. El recuerdo de su profesor de matemáticas llegó a su mente, junto con un sinfín de vívidas fantasías. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo soportaría esto, ni si se podría contener la siguiente vez que lo viera. El señor Anderson lo tenía al borde, con su sonrisa y sus ojos avellana… con su cuerpo, que parecía hecho para pecar… Oh, Kurt quería morder ese fruto prohibido, demasiado. Jadeó de deseo cuando sentía que su orgasmo se aproximaba, produciéndole un calor en el estómago. En su mente, la boca de su maestro envolvía diligentemente su pene, succionando con rudeza. La potencia de esa imagen mental, lo llevó a derramarse con dos empujes más, en su mano y en el piso.

Blaine, en la soledad de su departamento, imitó el actuar de su alumno, metiéndose bajo la ducha y bombeando su miembro rápidamente, en busca de quitarse las ganas que lo carcomían por dentro, de apoderarse del inocente cuerpo de Kurt. Su cabeza lo atormentaba con las más calientes posiciones en las que podría cogerse a su alumno, que no duró mucho tiempo antes de venirse contundentemente sobre su mano. Estaba perdiendo el juicio y no sabía cómo detenerlo.


	3. 03

**03.**

* * *

Kurt había sido plantado por su amiga Rachel, en su habitual salida de sábado por la tarde, porque la chica había tenido alguna clase de drama familiar. Él comprendió la situación, pero, de todos modos, se sintió abandonado. Ese día pretendían echarle un vistazo a la nueva colección de una de sus tiendas favoritas. El muchacho paseó por el centro comercial, hasta que consideró que dar vueltas solo, no era divertido. Cuando se había decido por regresar a casa, sus ojos captaron algo que le cambió la expresión del rostro. Era su querido maestro, caminando despreocupadamente a unos metros de él, con pantalones hasta los tobillos, una playera a rayas con cuello redondo y una sudadera negra. Su rostro se veía sereno y llevaba gafas de marco blanco. Era casi una aparición para el chico, tan irreal y perfecto al mismo tiempo, que Kurt tuvo que pellizcar su propio brazo para asegurarse que no se trataba de un sueño. Sin detenerse demasiado a pensarlo, anduvo veloz a su encuentro, sonriendo como cada vez que veía al profesor.

\- ¡Señor Anderson! – exclamó, situándose frente a él – Qué gran coincidencia encontrarlo aquí – los ojos claros del hombre lo observaron de pies a cabeza, asintiendo, tan sorprendido como el chico.

\- Sí… Kurt, ¿qué haces por aquí? – miró a su alrededor, casi con culpa de sentirse emocionado de ver a su alumno en un lugar alejado de la escuela - ¿Estás de compras con tus padres? – el chico negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Lo cierto es que… me plantaron – confesó, sin dejar que su semblante alegre cambiara – Iba a verme con una amiga y, no pudo venir – el muchacho se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh, que desafortunado – Blaine nuevamente le dio una apreciativa mirada. Lo cierto es que el chico tenía un cuerpo increíble, tanto que, para el mayor, era imposible apartar su mirada de él. Traía puesto un pantalón rojo, indecentemente ajustado, dejando muy poco a la promiscua imaginación de Blaine, junto a una camisa blanca, pegada a su torso; un suéter sin mangas de hilo con rombos en las mismas tonalidades de rojo y blanco y un sombrero borgoña, ligeramente inclinado hacia el frente. La lujuria andante para el señor Anderson – Y, ¿qué piensas hacer? ¿Vas a volver a tu casa, o…?

\- No, yo… - Kurt se adelantó a responder – En realidad, deseaba pasar un rato aquí…

\- ¿Solo? – dudó el maestro, tentado a ofrecerle su compañía.

\- Y, ¿usted está de compras hoy? – quiso saber el chico, ignorando deliberadamente la pregunta de su profesor.

\- No exactamente… Vine a pedir un reembolso por un tostador que compré y que no funcionaba – el hombre se rascó la nuca – Pero, ya no tengo nada más que hacer – aclaró, sugerente.

\- Señor Anderson, ¿le gusta el café? – preguntó el chico de improviso, sacando una sonrisa en Blaine.

\- Sí, por supuesto – respondió el aludido.

\- Entonces, iremos a tomar café – declaró el chico, tomando a su maestro de la mano, con determinación, jalándolo hacia su cafetería favorita.

\- ¿Pagarás tú? – bromeó Blaine, dejándose llevar por su alumno.

Una vez sentados en las redondas mesas de la cafetería favorita de Kurt, el Lima Bean, Blaine se sintió inseguro de estar haciendo lo correcto, ya que el castaño lo miraba con un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules, que lo estaba poniendo al borde.

\- Es un buen café… - comentó Blaine, para romper con la extraña tensión en el ambiente - ¿Vienes a menudo aquí? – preguntó, bebiendo un sorbo.

\- Sí – afirmó el chico, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa, luego de beber un largo trago – Prácticamente, todos los sábados.

\- Oh, vaya… - se sorprendió el hombre - ¿No es eso demasiada cafeína en tu organismo? – dijo, en su posición de profesor.

\- No siempre compro café – aclaró con una sonrisa – También tienen jugos y batidos bastante buenos.

\- Oh… - Blaine tomó otro trago de café, clavando su mirada en la mesa caoba, intentado ordenar sus pensamientos.

\- Señor Anderson… ¿qué planea hacer cuando su reemplazo termine? – curioseó el menor, ladeando su cabeza para mirarlo atentamente.

\- Am… Supongo que continuaré con el taller de reforzamiento… - dijo el maestro, jugueteando con la servilleta entre sus dedos – Tal vez, enviar solicitudes a otras escuelas… No lo sé aún.

\- ¿Piensa irse de McKinley? – Kurt no pudo ocultar la tristeza que eso le producía.

\- Es una posibilidad, pero… esperaré a que el curso termine – aclaró – No tengo ninguna prisa, además… me siento muy bien en McKinley… y siento cariño por mis alumnos – finalizó con una sonrisa, tomando otro sorbo de café.

\- ¿Siente… cariño por mí… señor Anderson? – indagó el chico, haciendo que su profesor casi se atragantara con el café.

\- Yo… - el hombre aclaró su garganta, ligeramente dolorida por tragar el café caliente – Supongo… que sí – el estómago del maestro se contrajo, sabiendo que no debería decirle cosas así a su alumno.

\- También yo – añadió el muchacho, dándole una de esas miradas que calentaban a Blaine hasta los huesos, cargadas de inocencia y ternura, pero llameando algo muy parecido a la lujuria y el deseo – Usted es el único profesor al que podría escuchar hablar por horas… sin aburrirme en absoluto – confesó el ojiazul, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

\- Gr-gracias – balbuceó el hombre, afectado con las palabras del chico.

El resto de la conversación, después de esas extrañas declaraciones, se mantuvo dentro de lo trivial, ambos contando un poco de su vida al otro, hasta que el café se terminó. Caminaron juntos hasta el estacionamiento, prácticamente en silencio, interrumpido por los suspiros de Kurt y la tos incómoda de Blaine. El mayor podía sentir la fuerte tensión eléctrica que se había instaurado entre ellos, desde que el chico preguntara si él lo quería.

\- Éste es mío – indicó el adolescente, señalando su Navigator.

\- Es… un gran auto – reconoció el profesor, dándole una apreciativa mirada al vehículo.

\- Sí, papá me lo dio a cambio de algunas cosas – Kurt se encogió de hombros – Como deshacerme de mi colección de muñecas Barbie, porque dijo que era escalofriante que aun las conservara – explicó – Y aseguró haber visto a una mover la cabeza – bromeó el castaño.

\- ¿Por qué coleccionarías…? – pero la pregunta de Blaine quedó en el aire, cuando la respuesta lo golpeó en el rostro.

\- No es por estereotipo… - argumentó el muchacho – Digo, qué tiene de malo que a un chico le guste coleccionar muñecas, sea gay o no – los ojos avellana del profesor, se encendieron al oírle – Pero, sí… soy gay.

\- Oh… am… Es… Hmm… sorpresivo – Blaine intentó buscar la palabra adecuada.

\- ¿Tiene algún problema con la gente gay, señor Anderson? – instigó el menor, buscando por una respuesta que le abriera las puertas a la aventura con su maestro de matemáticas.

\- No, no… yo… para nada, digo… - el moreno se aclaró la garganta, mientras pasaba una mano por su nuca – Yo…

El cuerpo del menor se crispó en anticipación, aproximándose al inquieto profesor, como un sutil felino en busca de su presa.

\- A usted… - el rostro del chico peligrosamente cerca del de Blaine - ¿Le gustan los hombres también? – Kurt agitó sus pestañas, hechizando al confundido maestro.

\- S-sí… - respondió, tartamudeando ante la cercanía de su alumno, mientras luchaba con las ganas de acorralarlo contra el vehículo y besarlo hasta que sus labios dolieran – Am… sí, eso es algo en común que tenemos – dijo, dando un par de pasos lejos del adolescente, para recuperar su cordura.

Kurt soltó un resoplido, frustrado. Deseaba tanto al hombre frente a él, que no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Necesitaba hacerlo de alguna manera, antes de enloquecer o morir quemado por el fuego que el señor Anderson había encendido dentro de él con su mirada cálida y sus ojos de otoño.

\- Bueno, te… te agradezco la invitación – comenzó a despedirse – Pero, ya es tarde y supongo que deben estar esperándote en casa.

\- Sí… un montón de tarea sin hacer – bromeó el menor, alivianando el ambiente – Nos vemos en clase, señor Anderson.

\- Cuídate, Kurt – sin querer quedarse con las ganas de tener algún contacto con su maestro, Kurt se lanzó al frente, besando al hombre en la comisura de los labios, recibiendo un dulce jadeo en respuesta.

\- ¡Adiós! – exclamó, subiéndose al carro a la carrera y dejando a su profesor de pie, pasmado y más confundido que antes.

-o-

Kurt cerró la puerta de su cuarto de un solo golpe, respirando con dificultad, tanto por correr escaleras arriba, como por lo que acaba de hacer. Había ido demasiado lejos y temía que su atrevimiento le costara la cercanía con su profesor. Aun así, mordió su labio inferior con deseo, como si se tratara de la boca de su maestro, lamiendo la imaginaria esencia del hombre objeto de su deseo. Sus pantalones pronto se sintieron pequeños, y la necesidad de aliviar sus ganas le pudo más, por lo que, con torpeza y manos ansiosas, quitó el cinturón y bajó su cremallera. Llevaba muchos días aplacando sus deseos consigo mismo, como nunca antes; y sabía que llegaría a un punto en que masturbarse no sería suficiente. Acarició la cabeza de su miembro con el pulgar, utilizando el pre-semen que la cubría, para deslizar su mano con mayor facilidad, haciéndolo más placentero. Casi podía visualizar al señor Anderson tocándolo, recorriendo su pálida piel con sus húmedos labios, dejando besos y raspándolo con sus dientes. Se le erizaba el bello de la nuca por lo realista que podían ser las imágenes en su cabeza, al extremo de sentir la incipiente barba del hombre arañando sus mejillas, y las callosas manos paseando por los costados de su cuerpo. Era tan prohibido, y tal vez eso lo hacía enormemente excitante para el chico, quien aún conservaba su gran "V".

Retuvo el sonido de sus gemidos, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de una de sus manos, mientras se venía con fuerza en la otra.

\- Oh, santa mierda… - gruñó al ver el completo desastre que había dejado en su hormonal necesidad de masturbarse – Espero que esto salga…

Cuando el lunes llegó, iniciando una nueva semana, Kurt se sentía inquieto y, aunque quisiera negárselo a su consciencia, temeroso. Le aterraba que su maestro se alejara definitivamente de él, o le pidiera que dejara de asistir al taller de reforzamiento matemático. Sin embargo, en un rincón apartado de su cabeza, una vocecita le decía que, si él no hubiera estado de acuerdo con su cercanía, habría reaccionado diferente en el parqueadero, cuando se acercó a besarlo, o en el salón cuando lo abrazó.

Aun así, cuando el reloj marcó las 3:30 de la tarde, el estómago se le retorció dolorosamente en anticipación. Caminó tratando de regular su respiración, para aparentar normalidad y no lucir como si estuviera a nada de tener un ataque de pánico. El salón estaba a medio llenar y el señor Anderson no había llegado todavía. El castaño se sentó en su pupitre de siempre y se mentalizó en estar tranquilo, pues, mientras estuvieran rodeados de alumnos, el hombre no le diría nada, por lo que podía preocuparse luego, al acabar la clase. Pero, poco le duró la calma, cuando por el umbral de la puerta, apareció su profesor luciendo más atractivo que nunca, como si se hubiera arreglado especialmente para impartir la clase.

Kurt tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo, que debía cerrar la boca para no parecer extraño.

Ese día, Blaine Anderson había decidido dejar de lado su habitual estilo de profesor, olvidando la corbata de moño en casa, y desabotonando los dos primeros botones de su camisa, además de portar un pantalón más ajustado de lo que acostumbraba, junto a una chaqueta de cuero negra. Al ojiazul le supo a lujuria, cuando el hombre abrió la boca para saludarlos. Sentía que el cuerpo de su maestro lo llamaba, y que podía tener un orgasmo ahí mismo, en medio del salón.

Todo en su profesor gritaba sexo; y el joven de cabello castaño no podía dejar de mirarlo como si quisiera comérselo con los ojos.

\- Kurt, ¿sabes la respuesta de este ejercicio? – dijo de pronto el hombre, despertando al chico de su candente sueño. El muchacho, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando en su mente con el culo de su profesor, miró a su alrededor confundido, para posar luego sus ojos en la pizarra. Era un ejercicio simple, pero el cerebro de Kurt no podía pensar coherentemente, si los brillantes ojos color avellana del señor Anderson lo miraban así, mientras sus labios casi esbozaban una sonrisa. El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose tonto – Hmm… Voy a repetirlo para ti – ofreció, dejando a Kurt en las nubes al momento en que soltó una risa grave.

Kurt estuvo tentado a abofetearse con su propia mano, para prestar atención a la explicación del ejercicio matemático, y poder responder correctamente esta vez; sin embargo, no podía evitar fantasear con la idea de una pradera solitaria, él y su maestro besándose, el mayor cogiéndoselo mientras sus cuerpos descansan sobre la chaqueta de cuero que él tenía puesta. La imagen era demasiado bizarra y caliente para el chico, por lo que rogaba que no lo mandaran al pizarrón, pues no quería estar frente a la clase con una erección imposible de ocultar a estas alturas.

Agradeció cuando el señor Anderson preguntó por la respuesta a otro chico.

Luego de su explicación, les dejó un par de problemas para resolver, en tanto el hombre se dedicaba a corregir los exámenes de sus otras clases. Kurt se sentía completamente perdido, ahora que su maestro mordía el extremo de su bolígrafo con una profunda mueca de concentración. Al ojiazul se le hacía increíblemente tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo. Casi brincó en su silla, cuando los ojos del mayor se alzaron de improviso, capturándolo en el vergonzoso acto de mirarle embobado. El chico intentó componer una expresión neutral, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas los delató. Centró su atención en su cuaderno, viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el señor Anderson se ponía de pie, dirigiéndose directamente a su pupitre. El corazón del muchacho latió desbocado, y temió comenzar a hiperventilar al verle apoyar una de sus manos sobre el escritorio, mientras la otra reposaba en el hombro de Kurt.

Tímido, el castaño miró hacia arriba, chocando con la imagen de su atractivo profesor a diez centímetros de distancia de él, sonriéndole dulcemente.

\- ¿Tienes problemas para resolverlo? – el chico tuvo que darse un momento para procesar la pregunta del mayor, entendiendo finalmente que se refería a la tarea – Puedo ayudarte, si gustas – añadió, acercándose peligrosamente, con una expresión que confundía horriblemente la mente del menor.

Entonces, a pesar de su nula experiencia, Kurt distinguió con claridad que el señor Anderson estaba indiscutiblemente coqueteando con él. Su boca estaba sonriendo de forma ladina, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y la mano que aun reposaba en su hombro, le daba pequeñas caricias, imperceptibles para el resto de los alumnos en el salón. Se le estaba insinuando sutilmente y el adolescente no sabía como reaccionar a ello, sin avergonzarse a sí mismo, evidenciando lo inexperto que era.

Decidido a no desaprovechar esa oportunidad, Kurt decidió dejar de lado su nerviosismo, entrando en el juego del mayor, esforzándose en convertirse en la perfecta mezcla entre inocente y sexy.

\- Me encantaría – prácticamente susurró, poniendo casualmente el bolígrafo entre sus labios – La verdad es que no se me dan bien este tipo de ejercicios – añadió, esperando que el mayor entendiera el doble sentido de sus palabras.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – el hombre se acercó aún más, quitándole suavemente el lápiz de la mano y comenzando a resolver la tarea, sin explicarle nada – Entonces, ¿qué ejercicios se te dan bien? – Blaine volteó a mirarlo, a sabiendas que estaban demasiado cerca, casi rozando sus narices.

\- Los físicos – soltó, sin saber qué hacía. Bien podría terminar en la oficina del director por insinuarse a su profesor, pero no podía evitarlo; mucho menos si su maestro lo tentaba, aproximándose de esa forma tan descarada – Una vez audicioné para ser animador – continuó diciendo, observando como la expresión del señor Anderson cambiaba drásticamente a una mucho más intensa.

El hombre estuvo a punto de perder su cordura al oírle hablar de esa manera tan lasciva a su alumno. El simple hecho de imaginarlo metido en un ajustado uniforme de animador lo puso a cien, por lo que tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no cometer una locura. Aquel muchacho tenía el aspecto de ser inocente y dulce, pero Blaine Anderson acababa de descubrir que, bajo esa perfecta máscara de pureza, se ocultaba una personalidad peligrosamente atrayente y malditamente sensual.

Lo más arriesgado de toda esa situación entre alumno sexy y profesor ganoso, era que aquella, no fue la única vez que sucedió.

Kurt poco a poco se liberaba de su nerviosismo al estar alrededor de su maestro, atreviéndose más a acercársele. A veces sólo caminaba casualmente hasta su escritorio, preguntándole todo cuanto se le ocurriera, percatándose de que el mayor le seguía el juego con facilidad cada vez, resolviendo algunos ejercicios, sin explicarle nada en realidad, sólo hablando en doble sentido, cosas que, para cualquier otra persona, sonarían inocentes.

En otras ocasiones, el adolescente lleno de osadía, usaba sus pantalones más ajustados, sólo para ser observado minuciosamente por el señor Anderson, cuando se levantaba de su pupitre repetidas veces a botar algo al basurero.

El castaño era plenamente consciente que eso estaba muy mal; desde un principio, el unirse al taller de reforzamiento, fue incorrecto. Besar la mejilla del mayor en un lugar fuera de la escuela, fue incorrecto. Corresponder al coqueteo de su maestro, fue incorrecto. Y es aun más incorrecto, continuar haciéndolo, con la esperanza de que esas insinuaciones se transformen en algo más.

Y tal vez, el sabor de lo prohibido, era lo que lo hacía tan interesante y atractivo; al punto que Kurt había comenzado a masturbarse a diario, con tal de contenerse cuando estaba cerca del señor Anderson.


	4. 04

**04.**

* * *

El ojiazul entró a su salón de lengua esa mañana, luciendo un lindo suéter recientemente adquirido, que lo hacía lucir genial. El amarillo definitivamente hacía resaltar sus colores propios.

\- Es hermoso – reconoció Rachel, dándole una apreciativa mirada, ante la risita satisfecha de Kurt - ¿Es nuevo?

\- Sí, ¿te gusta? – preguntó – Lo compré el día que me plantaste en el centro comercial – hizo un puchero falso, viendo a su amiga ofenderse de mentira – Y no sabes lo que me costó decidirme… había demasiadas opciones en rebaja.

\- Es por el cambio de temporada – dijo con obviedad la castaña, acomodando su flequillo – Pero, finalmente, ¿cómo lo elegiste?

\- Bueno, al principio estaba seguro de comprarlo en color azul príncipe… - comenzó a explicar – Porque, ya sabes que ese color me sienta muy bien… pero, entonces vi éste en el aparador y, dijeron que era el único que les quedaba y era de mi talla – dijo con emoción – No estaba seguro del amarillo, a veces es difícil de combinar, pero el señor Anderson dijo que realzaba mis…

\- Espera, ¿qué? – le interrumpió, poniendo una mano al frente. Kurt se maldijo internamente por olvidar el pequeño gran detalle de no mencionar su encuentro con su maestro – Tú… dijiste que… ¿el señor Anderson te dijo? ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿Cuándo? – exigió saber.

\- No, yo… lo que quise decir… este… - tartamudeó el castaño, tropezando con sus propias palabras.

\- ¿Fuiste… a comprar con él, o…?

\- ¿Tal vez? – susurró, sonriendo apenado. Rachel abrió la boca, escandalizada por lo que oía.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – chilló, llamando la atención de los demás ocupantes del salón de clases.

\- ¡Shhh! Sólo… ¿podrías callarte? – le pidió en susurros – Sí, me encontré por casualidad con él en el centro comercial – narró, ante la mirada atónita de su amiga – Me acerqué a saludar y hablamos… después compramos un par de cosas, tomamos un café… y eso es todo – aclaró – No es la gran cosa.

\- ¿No es la gran cosa? – rebatió la chica – Kurt, ¿quién en este mundo hace algo como eso? – cuestionó – Uno no se va de compras con su maestro… eso es… muy extraño – terminó con un tono bajo.

\- No lo es… - le restó importancia, tratando de sonar convincente – Además, el señor Anderson es bastante joven aún… no es como si tuviera sesenta años, Rachel… ya deja el drama, ¿quieres?

\- Olvidas mencionar que es increíblemente sexy… - acotó, alzando su índice – Y eso… marca la diferencia en este asunto.

\- ¿Por qué? – dudó el castaño, deseando salir de esa situación tan incómoda.

\- ¿Has pensado que puede ser algún tipo de acosador? – le dio una mirada dramática, con sus ojos cafés centelleando de drama – O un pedófilo… o algo peor.

\- Rachel… - la interrumpió, mostrándole una ceja alzada – Cierra la boca – la silenció.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio el resto de la clase, incluso evitando sus miradas. Cuando el maestro dio fin a su explicación, Rachel se atrevió a volver a hablarle a su amigo.

\- Kurt… soy tu amiga… - dijo, poniendo una mano en el brazo del castaño – Y te quiero mucho… sólo, si algo pasara… lo que fuera… confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Lo dices como si el señor Anderson fuera a lastimarme – se burló sin humor – Y eso no pasará, tranquila… Sólo fue una coincidencia el encontrarnos.

\- Okay – y con eso, el tema se cerró entre ellos.

Más tarde, el salón donde el taller de reforzamiento matemático se llevaba a cabo, comenzaba a vaciarse, luego de que éste terminara. Kurt permaneció sentado, esperando por un momento a solas con el mayor. Atrás habían quedado las palabras de su amiga, porque el castaño las consideraba una tontería.

El señor Anderson, captando las intenciones del adolescente, se puso de pie, haciendo algo de tiempo mientras borraba el pizarrón blanco. Los alumnos desaparecieron y para cuando el profesor volteó, sólo estaba Kurt, observándolo fijamente con una mirada particularmente sugerente.

\- Estaba pensando… - comenzó a decir el ojiazul, poniéndose de pie y dando un par de pasos vacilantes hacia el mayor – En ese karaoke… ¿Deberíamos poner una fecha? – sugirió, apoyándose en el escritorio con su cadera.

\- No lo sé… - el hombre dejó ver una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos, que aceleró el corazón atolondrado de Kurt – No quisiera romper tus tímpanos con mi manera de cantar – bromeó, haciendo reír al castaño.

\- Me niego a creer que usted cante así de mal – Kurt negó con su cabeza – Debo comprobarlo de primera fuente.

\- Si voy a cantar… no me gustaría que nadie más que tú me oyera – y aquello sonó casi como una invitación camuflada para el menor.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos en su casa? – soltó, viendo la inmediata reacción de su maestro ante sus palabras – Lo del karaoke.

Kurt lo miró, agitando sus pestañas, con esa forma inocente y peligrosa que tenía de mirar, nublando el juicio de Blaine. Él, a pesar de saber que no debería aceptar una propuesta como esa, anticipando las segundas intenciones del chico, realmente se sentía tentado a decir que sí.

\- Pronto tendré que competir por un solo – continuó hablando el ojiazul – Y me vendría de maravilla un poco de práctica extra.

\- Yo… - entonces, el profesor maldijo para sí mismo, notando que aquella atracción que sentía por su alumno, sobrepasaba lo sexual. Blaine Anderson estaba sintiendo mucho más por él… porque sólo eso explicaría sus siguientes acciones – Creo que sí.

El maestro de Kurt se sintió perdido luego de ello, porque no tenía la más remota idea de qué hacer, ya que sólo deseaba pasar tiempo a solas con él, y no podía contener aquellos deseos que estaban consumiéndolo por dentro.

Durante el camino a casa, Blaine tuvo un tiempo a solas para aclarar sus pensamientos, reparando en el hecho de que su decisión fue incorrecta. Él, como figura de autoridad, nunca debió permitir que las cosas llegaran a ese punto y temía reconocer que aun no era tarde para frenarlo, porque, en lo más profundo de su ser, no deseaba pararlo.

Kurt le siguió de cerca con su carro, deteniéndose justo detrás de su profesor, cuando éste lo hizo. El departamento del hombre era bastante modesto, libre de cosas extravagantes o grandes conjuntos de muebles, dándole a Kurt una perspectiva distinta de la personalidad de Blaine. El moreno lucía incómodo, de pie junto a la puerta a medio cerrar, sin saber cómo decirle a su alumno que no era buena idea que estuviera allí y que debía marcharse.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Tiene un piano? – la emoción en la voz del chico era perceptible con claridad, y sin esperar un permiso, se dirigió al instrumento, sentándose y haciendo sonar una melodía que su maestro reconoció como una canción infantil.

Pudo ser el interés en el piano o los más ocultos deseos del corazón del mayor, pero cerró la puerta tras de él y acompañó al castaño en la tonada que estaba tocando.

\- ¿Qué otras canciones sabe tocar? – preguntó Kurt, sentado junto a él en el banquillo, mirándole con emoción.

\- Am… básicamente, cualquier melodía que escuche – presumió con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente, el ojiazul lo llenó de peticiones de números de Broadway y algunos clásicos; cantando armónicamente cada una de las canciones, como todo un profesional. Blaine Anderson sólo podía maravillarse al oír la preciosa voz de soprano que el chico poseía. Simplemente perfecto a los ojos del mayor.

\- ¡Es su turno! – declaró el castaño, instándole a su maestro a que cantara algo.

\- Oh, bien… - pensó un poco, y comenzó a presionar las teclas suavemente, trayendo a la vida una suave y romántica melodía.

Blaine Anderson solía oírla de su difunta madre, cuando era sólo un niño. Y, como en sus recuerdos, cantó con su corazón, dejándose fluir a través de la canción.

\- Eso… fue tan hermoso… - los ojos azules de Kurt estaban vidriosos de lágrimas contenidas – Ni siquiera sé porqué está enseñando matemáticas, cuando podría ser un gran cantante ahora mismo – bromeó.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? – se encogió de hombros – Siempre he sido un nerd.

Acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y Kurt rió divertido.

El mayor se alegró de que la extraña tensión entre ellos se disolviera, luego de cantar; logrando que su mente pensara funcionalmente, y su juicio estuviera intacto ante la presencia de su alumno en la soledad de su departamento.

Cuando la tarde cayó, Blaine optó por pedir una pizza, agradecido de la compañía del chico, quien lograba llenar los espacios vacíos del lugar. Hacía mucho tiempo que estaba por su cuenta, llegando a casa sólo para dormir.

\- No me gustan mucho este tipo de comidas, pero como buen invitado… no voy a quejarme – dijo el castaño con un tono de diversión en su voz.

\- Con decir eso, ya estás quejándote, Kurt – contestó el mayor, soltando una risita.

\- De acuerdo, lo siento… - alzó las manos en inocencia – Sólo digo… que la próxima vez, yo podría cocinar para usted – sugirió, alzando las cejas.

\- Uh, ¿habrá una próxima vez? – cuestionó Anderson, conservando su sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que la habrá, y quedará encantado con mi comida… - declaró con suficiencia.

Ambos se aproximaron a tomar la última rebanada de pizza, rozando sus manos. La velada hasta ese momento había sido en completa paz, básicamente porque evitaron en un cien por ciento el contacto físico. Sin embargo, aquel pequeño toque de dedos, logró electrificar el aire entre ellos en cuestión de segundos. Aun así, se esforzaron en conservar el ambiente tranquilo.

Terminaron de comer y Blaine no pudo evitar sonreír, al notar la diminuta mancha de salsa en la comisura del labio de Kurt. Tomó una servilleta y sin decirle nada, se acercó, con la intención de ayudarle a limpiarse. El castaño, tomado por sorpresa, sintió un fuerte hormigueo en la boca del estómago al notar lo cerca que su maestro estaba de su rostro. El hombre lentamente alzó su servilleta, rozando ligeramente el borde de los labios del menor. Al momento en que levantó su vista, siendo capturado por la intensidad de los azules ojos de Kurt, reparó en las consecuencias de su despreocupada acción.

Kurt entreabrió la boca, respirando agitadamente; podía aspirar el aroma varonil del mayor, lo que lo encendía de una manera irracional. Simplemente, no podía resistir la cercanía con su profesor, y al parecer, él no era indiferente tampoco. Siendo incapaces de contenerse por más tiempo a la tensión existente entre ellos, rompiendo las barreras de alumno-profesor, Blaine capturó con sus labios, el belfo inferior de su alumno, succionándolo con avidez, para luego atrapar el rostro del menor entre sus manos y profundizar el beso.

El castaño era un desastre emocional en ese momento. El sólo hecho de sentir a su atractivo maestro devorarle la boca de esa manera, lo estaba desquiciando, haciéndole gemir. Anderson exigió entrar más profundamente, a lo que el ojiazul no se negó, abriéndose para él, recibiendo su curiosa lengua en su cavidad, mezclándose con la suya. Aquel beso era tan salvaje como sus sentimientos; carnal, desesperado y ansioso. Sus cuerpos rápidamente se juntaron, y sin saber cómo, Kurt terminó sentado a horcajadas en el regazo de su maestro, sobre el sofá de tres cuerpos, meciendo su trasero contra el bulto en sus ajustados pantalones, buscando desesperadamente algo de fricción.

\- N-no… no… - Blaine apartó a su alumno de improviso, quitándole de encima sus piernas, para ponerse de pie – Es-esto no está bien, Kurt… - pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro, despeinándolo, dándole un aspecto salvaje y sexy – No deberíamos estar haciendo esto…

\- L-lo sé… - la incomodidad creciendo en el menor, sintiéndose vulnerable – Y-yo m-mejor me voy… - susurró, para luego tomar su bolso y caminar hacia la salida, con sus ojos comenzando a picar.

No llegó lejos, antes de oírle hablar de nuevo.

\- ¡Kurt! – el aludido volteó – Espera…

Lo siguiente que el ojiazul sintió, fue el cuerpo de su profesor estampándolo con poca delicadeza contra la pared del pasillo, mientras su boca volvía a devorar la suya, esta vez con mucha más determinación. Las manos grandes de Blaine tomaron sus brazos, guiándolos a apoyarse sobre sus anchos hombros, para luego sostenerlo de las caderas, alzándolo, de modo que se tocaran en los lugares adecuados, con la nueva posición. Kurt enlazó sus piernas en las caderas del mayor; consiguiendo que la prominente erección del señor Anderson rozara deliciosamente contra él, sacándole suaves gemidos, que terminaban perdidos entre el húmedo choque de sus labios.

El trasero de Kurt fue tocado de forma minuciosa por Blaine, en tanto que sus cuerpos se restregaban en un ritmo candente y mortal para el inexperimentado adolescente. Podía sentir la pequeña humedad en su ropa interior, y temía terminar avergonzándose a sí mismo por lo ansioso que estaba de correrse de una vez; y la indecente forma en que la lengua de Blaine estaba lamiendo cada sección de piel expuesta, no le ayudaba mucho. El castaño estaba tan excitado y caliente, que no sabía cuantos besos apasionados e intensos toques más podría soportar.

El menor supo que, cuando su camisa fue desabotonada, las cosas iban realmente en serio. Por un segundo temía estar yendo demasiado lejos con su maestro, apresurándose a los hechos, pero entonces, el mayor atrapó uno de sus pezones con sus dientes, logrando que jadeara como nunca, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, sumido en el placer que la boca de su profesor le daba. Decidido a devolverle un poco de todo lo que estaba experimentando al señor Anderson, extendió su tímida mano hasta el gran bulto que era ahora su erección, acariciándole por encima de la rígida tela. Considerando que era insuficiente, bajó la cremallera con dedos hábiles y metió su mano bajo sus boxers, deleitándose con lo que encontró allí. Definitivamente, su maestro era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra. Su miembro firme sobresalió del elástico de la ropa interior, tentándolo a tocarle; y así lo hizo Kurt. Acarició toda su longitud, viendo el placer cruzar por el rostro de su maestro, junto con un gruñido de satisfacción. Bajó aún más, hasta que tuvo los testículos en sus manos, jugueteando suavemente con ellos, disfrutando cómo aquello afectaba al mayor.

Convencidos de llegar hasta el final, Kurt dejó de lado sus inhibiciones, comenzando a bombear el miembro de su profesor, sacando de él graves jadeos, mientras que no dejaban de besarse descuidadamente. Las manos de Blaine también quisieron explorar a su alumno, acariciando su trasero primero, para luego dirigirse a su erección.

\- ¡Mierda! – gritó Kurt, cuando la vibración y el estridente sonido de su celular lo sorprendió. Tomándose sólo unos segundos para regresar a la realidad, miró la pantalla del aparto – Lo siento, es… mi papá… debo contestar.

Blaine asintió, alejándose de él, poniendo las manos en su cintura, intentando regularizar su agitada respiración.

\- ¿Papá? – contestó, ligeramente temeroso – S-sí, ya lo sé… Y lo siento… - la mirada de Kurt se tornó preocupada – Lo haré, no te preocupes… Sí, en media hora… Lo prometo – terminó la llamada con un suspiro cargado de frustración – Mi padre me dijo que debía regresar a casa lo antes posible…

\- Entiendo – dijo simplemente Blaine, aun abrumado por todo lo sucedido.

\- Él es algo sobreprotector a veces… - intentó hacerlo sonar como una broma; pero, para su maestro, aquello sonó más como una advertencia.

\- Kurt… lo que acaba de pasar… - comenzó a decir, recuperando el juicio ahora - ¿Podemos dejarlo como un secreto? – el mayor no pudo evitar notar la decepción cruzar por los ojos de su alumno.

\- Sí, por supuesto… - Kurt le dio una sonrisa forzada a su maestro. No era lo que él esperaba de todo esto, aunque, siendo plenamente sincero, más allá de en una fantasía, el castaño jamás creyó que llegaría tan lejos con su profesor; y si el guardar el secreto, le permitiría continuar viéndose, aunque fuera a escondidas, él lo haría – Hasta mañana, señor Anderson – susurró suavemente, sin apartar su lujuriosa mirada de los oscuros ojos de su maestro, quien lucía salvaje frente a él, a medio vestir y con los labios rojos y húmedos. Se acercó cuidadosamente a él y depositó un beso juguetón en la comisura de su boca.

Abotonó su camisa, intentando alisarla un poco, fracasando pues esta se encontraba totalmente arrugada. Terminó de abrigarse, regresando al frío exterior, dejando tras él a un confundido Blaine, que se debatía el por qué había cedido ante sus más bajas pasiones.

El mayor se sentía como un estúpido; se suponía que él como un adulto consciente y responsable, debería ser quien trazara los límites en la relación con sus alumnos, y los hiciera respetar, sin embargo, lo que hizo con Kurt en su propia casa, no tenía ningún tipo de justificación válida. Él simplemente se dejó llevar, y mentiría si dijera que no lo disfrutó. Maldición, el chico era tan perfecto en sus manos, pegado a su cuerpo. Todo de Kurt le parecía hecho a medida para él, y su boca sabía tan dulce.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – bufó, cubriéndose el rostro, lleno de frustración - ¡Aaahg!

Se lanzó sobre el sofá, con deseos de no despertar jamás de sus sueños.


	5. 05

**05.**

* * *

La ansiedad carcomía por dentro al castaño, cuando se dirigía casi a la carrera hacia el taller de reforzamiento matemático, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, anticipándose al encuentro con su profesor, luego de su candente sesión de besos en casa de éste.

En cuanto entró al salón, las ilusiones se fueron esfumando de a poco. Blaine mantenía una extraña actitud para con él, siendo distante y algo frío en sus respuestas. El chico intentó acercarse algunas veces a su escritorio, pero apenas le veía ponerse en pie, él también lo hacía, con cualquier excusa para no tenerlo demasiado cerca. Kurt no sabía realmente qué pensar al respecto; quería creer que sólo se debía a que no estaban solos en ese lugar o a la mezcla de emociones y sentimientos que podrían estar abrumándolo, por lo que hicieron el día anterior. También existía una tercera idea rondando en su mente, pero prefería descartarla, negándose a pensar que el señor Anderson pretendiera que nada de aquello ocurrió. Él no se atrevería a ignorarlo, ¿o sí?

Una pesada sensación de angustia lo invadió, forzándolo a dejar de intentar estar cerca de Blaine, por lo que quedaba de clase. Apoyó su cabeza en su palma abierta, con el codo sobre el pupitre, suspirando amargamente. ¿En realidad su primer romance auténtico, terminaría así, un par de horas después de comenzar? Kurt temía que para su profesor ni siquiera se tratara de algo romántico, o significativo siquiera. Tal vez para el mayor sólo fuera un poco de diversión pasajera a costa de su inmaduro corazón de adolescente. El castaño, abrumado por todos esos deprimentes pensamientos, sintió su vista nublarse, y se vio en la necesidad de parpadear repetidas veces, para no llorar.

La clase lentamente fue llegando a su fin, con ejercicios que Kurt no pudo resolver, pues su concentración desapareció completamente, perdido en sus cavilaciones.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy, chicos – anunció el señor Anderson, poniéndose frente al alumnado – Recuerden repasar los contenidos en casa, para el examen que tendremos en lunes, ¿de acuerdo? – un coro de voces respondió afirmativamente – Hasta la próxima semana.

El castaño alzó la mirada; los vestigios de sus preocupaciones surcando la expresión de su rostro, mientras observaba la masa de estudiantes apresurándose para salir del salón. Con lentitud y desgana, metió su libreta de apuntes, además del cuadernillo de ejercicios que el señor Anderson les había entregado. El hombre se entretuvo limpiando la pizarra, hasta que sintió que Kurt aclaraba su garganta para llamar su atención.

\- Señor Anderson… - murmuró, una vez que estuvieron completamente solos – Yo… quería hablar de lo que pasó ayer…

\- Sí, Kurt, con respecto a eso… - Blaine interrumpió, volteándose para verle directo a los ojos, notando el nerviosismo y angustia en los de su alumno – No puede volver a ocurrir… jamás – sentenció, presenciando el momento exacto en que el frágil corazón del menor, se rompió en pedazos. Diablos, él realmente estaba esperando oír algo muy diferente al parecer, y Blaine sólo pudo sentirse miserable por haber alimentado los volátiles sentimientos adolescentes de Kurt – Lo siento mucho, pero… así debe ser… - las lágrimas se acumularon en las profundidades azules del muchacho, sin embargo, estas no fueron derramadas, pues Kurt quería aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad – Por seguridad, sería mejor que mantuviéramos distancia entre nosotros, como profesor y alumno, nada más… - el maestro dio un par de pasos vacilantes, acercándose a su alumno – Kurt, tú… aún eres menor de edad, y si algo llegara a pasar… si nos descubrieran… el único culpable sería yo… - aclaró, dejando ver parte de su sincera preocupación en sus ojos mieles – No quiero eso… Me gusta mi empleo, y no deseo arriesgarlo… ¿entiendes?

\- Sí – se limitó a decir el menor, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar como un niño, ante lo devastado que se sentía.

Para Kurt, aquello era una enorme traición; Blaine Anderson no podía simplemente hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago con sus coquetas sonrisas y sus miradas llenas de intensidad, para luego besarlo de la manera en que lo hizo, llevándole al límite… y desecharlo al día siguiente. Por eso, el chico no esperó escuchar más excusas de parte de su profesor, y tomando su bolso con brusquedad, salió del aula a zancadas. Sólo deseaba desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

Blaine, por su parte, quedó con un amargo sabor de boca al verle marchar de esa manera. Sabía que había roto su corazón y su consciencia lo acusaba por ello. No sería fácil para él continuar viéndole, y no volver a caer ante sus encantos, pero tendría que mantenerse firme en su postura, o las cosas se irían al carajo.

Kurt llegó a su casa, azotando la puerta de entrada con furia, y también la de su cuarto, arrojándose sobre la cama para llorar toda su pena el resto de la tarde, hasta dormirse. Cuando la noche cayó, un par de cálidas manos lo mecieron para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

\- Hey, Kurt… La cena está lista – informó Finn, su hermanastro, con una sonrisa de medio lado – Ven a comer.

\- Finn, yo… - los ojos se le aguaron al instante, al recordar lo ocurrido con su profesor – Yo no tengo ganas de nada…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – indagó, mirándolo con curiosidad y preocupación - ¿Estás enfermo? Puedo comprar medicina para ti, si quieres.

\- No… lo que siento no se quita con medicina, Finn – Kurt comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose expuesto y vulnerable, pero a la vez, seguro junto a su hermano – Y creo que jamás dejará de doler – sollozó finalmente, lanzándose a los brazos del mayor.

\- Kurt… - susurró sorprendido su hermanastro, intentado con movimientos algo torpes, darle consuelo al chico que lloraba en su pecho, pasando una mano por su espalda.

-o-

Rachel estaba muy intrigada con la actitud de su mejor amigo; Kurt no solía ser la clase de persona que permanecía en silencio mientras se debatía un tema tan importante como la selección de canciones que presentarían en la competencia regional de coros. Algo estaba pasando con él y ella realmente deseaba averiguar de qué se trataba y ver si podía ayudarle a salir del letargo en el que se mantenía sumido. También notaba que no sólo su estado anímico no era el de siempre, pues su apariencia distaba mucho de lo que acostumbraba a ser. Portaba unas notorias ojeras violáceas bajo sus ojos azules, contrastando con su pálida piel, dándole un aspecto enfermizo; y, sin temor a equivocarse, la castaña estaba segura de haberlo visto repetir aquel conjunto que llevaba el lunes.

A su parecer, debía ser algo importante aquello que estaba afectando a Kurt, de otro modo, no se explicaba la actitud de esa semana.

La clase de matemáticas llegó y en modo zombi, Kurt caminó en compañía de su amiga hacia en salón, sabiendo que debía enfrentarse a su profesor sin llorar, lo cual le parecía casi imposible. Y es que el chico se encontraba realmente herido, lastimado en lo más profundo de su ser, y por, sobre todo, decepcionado. Él hubiera sobrellevado un romance en secreto, fingiendo que nada pasaba entre ellos durante el horario escolar, con tal de poder pasar un par de tardes a la semana junto al hombre que le volaba la cabeza, pero jamás esperó que él simplemente terminara con todo de raíz, pretendiendo que aquello nunca pasó.

Anderson tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, deteniéndose a diez pasos de la puerta de su siguiente clase. Kurt estaría allí y él intentaba mentalizarse en no hacerlo incómodo para ninguno de los dos. Debía conservarse firme, así se muriera por dentro.

\- Buenas tardes, alumnos – vociferó con voz firme, entrando como un huracán al salón, dejando su maletín sobre el escritorio, comenzando a escribir casi inmediatamente, no perdiendo tiempo en siquiera echar una ojeada por encima del hombro, evitando ver al castaño.

Inevitablemente, Kurt sintió la actitud del profesor de matemáticas como una patada en el estómago. Era evidente que no deseaba mirarle a la cara, y el chico sólo pudo asumir que era el arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo el hombre, lo que se lo impedía, por lo que quiso morir. No cabía en su cabeza que sólo él hubiera disfrutado aquel momento, por ser lo más increíble que le había pasado en la vida.

Rachel observó el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, quien recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, con una expresión de dolor.

\- ¿Te sientes bien, Kurt? – indagó la muchacha, acariciando el cabello castaño del otro. El aludido asintió lentamente, a sabiendas que ella no le creería – No me mientas – le riñó maternalmente, sin embargo, no obtuvo mayor respuesta a su reclamo.

\- ¡Mirada al frente! – exclamó el señor Anderson, al notar que la amiga de Kurt estaba distraída. La morena rápidamente alzó la vista, concentrándose en la clase, para evitar reproches.

La clase avanzó tortuosamente lenta, mientras el corazón de Kurt dolía cada vez más. El humor del señor Anderson tampoco parecía ser el mejor, comportándose de forma severa y criticando duramente a los alumnos cada vez que equivocaban sus respuestas.

\- Si se tomaran el tiempo de estudiar, como es su deber, no estarían reprobando sus exámenes – exclamó, una vez que terminó de informar las calificaciones – Esto es matemática avanzada, no el jardín de infantes – finalizó, tomando su maletín y dando por terminada su clase.

\- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este tipo? – masculló Rachel, una vez que el hombre se marchara – Y tan agradable que parecía en un principio – negó con la cabeza, sacudiendo su flequillo con molestia – Kurt, ¿quieres ir a almorzar? – el chico se apresuró en negar – Pagaré por tu almuerzo… - intentó animarle – Puedes comer tanto como quieras – dejó ver una sonrisa, en su esfuerzo de convencerle.

\- No, Rach… gracias, pero… no tengo hambre – mintió, sintiendo que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, por lo que se levantó de su asiento, para huir antes de quedar en evidencia – Nos vemos al rato.

No esperó por la respuesta de la castaña y salió, casi corriendo para llegar a los servicios de chicos, encerrándose a llorar.

Aquel miércoles se debatió si debía asistir al reforzamiento matemático, o era mejor ausentarse como la semana pasada. Anímicamente estaba devastado y no estaba seguro de poder aparentar normalidad, estando frente a Blaine durante una hora completa. Aun le dolía lo ocurrido, y no podía evitar sentirse usado por el mayor, como un desahogo para liberar estrés. Había transcurrido casi dos semanas desde que se besaran en su casa y después de la conversación que habían tenido, el profesor no volvió a acercarse a él, ni a dirigirle la mirada, como si la culpa fuera de Kurt.

Como un modo de distraerse, accedió a ayudar a Rachel en su proyecto de ciencias, dirigiéndose al laboratorio del segundo piso.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el chico, en cuanto entró al salón, viendo a su amiga poner un par de gotas en un tubo de ensayo burbujeante, que cambió el color del líquido de rosado pálido a púrpura intenso.

\- Estoy intentando seguir este tutorial de internet… - aclaró la morena, mostrándole la pantalla de su celular, mientras acomodaba sus gafas protectoras.

\- Y… ¿realmente funcionará? – dudó con recelo – No quiero volverme radioactivo o algo así – intento bromear.

\- No seas tonto… - el extraño líquido comenzó a burbujear con mayor intensidad, alertando a los dos muchachos – Pero, tal vez debas ponerte una bata de laboratorio, sólo por si… - la chica no terminó su frase, antes de ser salpicada al reventar un gran globo púrpura, de la pegajosa sustancia del tubo de ensayo. Su cabello y rostro completamente cubiertos de la sustancia viscosa, no era lo que le preocupaba; pues al observar a su amigo, como el monstruo del pantano morado, supuso que éste la mataría por arruinar su ropa.

Con lentitud, Kurt alzó sus manos y con sus dedos índices, retiró el exceso de mezcla de sus ojos, para darle una mirada letal a la chica, demostrándole su furia con ese gesto.

\- Kurt, yo… realmente lo lamento… creí que resultaría como en el video de internet – se excusó, buscando por algo que le sirviera para limpiar el rostro de su amigo. Tomó un rollo de papel de cocina y se acercó a Kurt con la intención de quitarle la sustancia viscosa de la cara, pero él le arrebató el papel y alejándose de ella, se limpió.

\- Yo me largo – sentenció, arrojando el papel a la basura con violencia.

\- Kurt, no te enojes conmigo… - rogó la chica – Te pagaré la ropa, lo prometo.

\- Oh, por supuesto que lo harás – dijo con sarcasmo, antes de marcharse.

Condujo a toda velocidad hasta su casa, para cambiarse. No había decidido del todo su situación con respecto al taller de reforzamiento, pues, de todos modos, no lo necesitaba, y el motivo principal por asistir era Blaine Anderson. A pesar de todo eso, se dijo a sí mismo que no iba a mostrarse como un inmaduro, huyendo de él como si fuera el culpable de lo ocurrido. No. El único responsable de que las cosas se fueran al caño, había sido su maestro, por intentar pretender que nada pasó. Kurt sacaría su lado salvaje, enfrentándose al mayor, como siempre lo hacía con todo tipo de situaciones, no iba a acobardarse ahora.

Estaba a solo dos cuadras del instituto, con una copiosa lluvia cayendo a su alrededor, cuando su carro se detuvo.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó, dándole un golpe al volante.

Molesto, bajó del vehículo, colgándose el bolso en el hombro, sintiendo como a poco se empapaba con la intensa lluvia.

\- ¡Genial! – bufó. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Caminó a paso lento, completamente resignado, hasta entrar en el edificio, dirigiéndose a la clase de reforzamiento. Se maldijo por querer ayudar a Rachel en su estúpido experimento. Si no fuera por ella no estaría empapado ahora ni con su carro descompuesto.

Al llegar al salón, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, pues iba algo tarde y no deseaba llamar la atención. Para su sorpresa, el lugar estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una persona. Blaine Anderson.

El hombre se extrañó de que Kurt estuviera parado en la puerta, con expresión confundida, puesto que había dejado de asistir al taller de reforzamiento, desde el día que hablaron por última vez. Tampoco esperaba aquella lluvia que salió de la nada, y que los alumnos no llegaran a su clase, excepto Kurt.

\- He cancelado la clase… – informó con voz vacilante, sintiéndose nervioso de tener al chico nuevamente cerca de él, a solas y completamente mojado, con el cabello castaño pegado a su rostro y sus labios rosados y húmedos, al igual que sus mejillas sonrojadas. Era una imagen inocente y a la vez demasiado atractiva para el hombre - …por la lluvia – añadió casi en un murmullo, señalando la ventana a su espalda con su pulgar.

\- Oh… - el adolescente se sintió tonto entonces, siendo el único en asistir, en el peor día de todos.

\- Puedes ir a casa – dijo, apartando la mirada a su escritorio, tragándose sus deseos de lanzarse sobre su alumno.

Al no oír los pasos de Kurt salir, Blaine volteó a mirarle, encontrándose con el chico en el mismo lugar, inmóvil, conteniendo las ganas de decirle algo, teniendo una lucha interna consigo mismo, que se reflejaba en su ceño fruncido y su expresión facial. Los ojos almendrados del profesor lo escanearon, intentando adivinar los pensamientos del castaño. Lentamente se puso de pie, dando un par de pasos más cerca del muchacho, humedeciendo sus labios, al ver las gotas de lluvia resbalar por su rostro hasta perderse en el cuello de su camiseta.

\- Kurt… - el chico, despertando de su trance, clavó sus ojos azules en los deseosos de su maestro, determinado a no salir de allí sin algo a cambio. Estaba harto de llorar por los rincones por lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. ¡No! Dejaría de comportarse como un niño tonto y tomaría las riendas de la situación.

Con eso en mente, cerró la puerta tras de él, sin dejar de mirar al mayor directamente a los ojos, echándole el seguro. Blaine tragó duro, entendiendo la silenciosa invitación que su alumno le enviaba con esa acción, y maldita sea, él lo deseaba a un punto que dolía, y su determinación tambaleaba al verle mojado y caliente frente a él, respirando con los labios entre abiertos mientras sus ojos azules lo escudriñan, ansiosos en busca de una respuesta afirmativa. Anderson sabía de sobra que aquello estaba mal, que era incorrecto y que, si alguien se enteraba, sería su fin. Sin embargo, su cuerpo parecía ser atraído por una fuerza magnética hacia el cuerpo de su alumno, y no podía evitarlo.


End file.
